


Magic

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Reflection, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Every moment is magical with Asami.





	Magic

Everything was magical.

The way Asami smiled, the way she talked. The way she brushed her hair, the way she grinned. The way she swept it off to the side, large enough for Korra to kiss. The way she looked at the ground, when she was blushing, and tucked her hair behind her ear, because she was bashful. The way her cheeks grew redder, because Korra kissed her for it. 

The way she held her, and breathed her, and filled her with love, and not hate, like the world wanted her to be. The way her eyes lit up, and her teeth sparkled. The way she crinkled her nose, and laughed, when Korra did something stupid, or something sweet. Usually, it was something stupid.

She doesn’t know. Usually, the sweet things are stupid things too. 

 

The way Asami loved her, most of all.

That, Korra thought, was something she could never truly comprehend.

Every moment was magical with Asami.

 

* * *

 

Examples:

 

Cooking dinner:

“Korra! Can you get the stove?”

Korra did, and she got a kiss for her troubles.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the couch:

_ Move over _ , Asami smiled, with her eyes, as she stood by the couch. Korra did. Asami sat, and immediately snuggled into her.

 

* * *

 

Eating dinner:

“You have a little…”

Asami licked her thumb, and wiped a little sauce off Korra’s mouth.

Korra’s senses tingled.

 

* * *

 

Sleeping together:

Asami groaned, and rolled over, tossing an arm around Korra.

Korra smiled.

 

* * *

 

Taking a walk in the park:

“So, as I was saying,” Asami said, strolling beside Korra “Opal thinks we should come vis-”

“Asami, will you marry me?”

Asami blinked. Then she brought out her own ring too.

 

* * *

 

Getting married:

“Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife-”

Both heads nodded, before the sentence finished.

They’d never cried more in their entire life.

 

* * *

 

Living together:

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Growing old with her:

“I love you,” she said

“I love you-”

The answer was usually broken off by a kiss.

 

* * *

  
  


Being with her:

-

 

-

 

In fact,

 

That was wholly incomprehensible, in itself.

 

There was no way to describe the feeling of truly being with Asami.

 

* * *

 

Truly, every moment was magical with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
